The 3 Pyramids
by Orangepie112
Summary: Sadie and Carter Kane go with there mom when she finds a mysteroius stone. Will it tell them the secrets on the triple pyramids : Red, Blue, and Yellow? Will they meet enchanted Princess Zelda? Read to find out!
1. Warning Words

**Carters POV**

I haven't got much time so let me tell you wile I can: Sadie and I may be your only hope. Remember, our story isn't done yet…how it ends is up to you. We have hidden something special in a very tall building. I won't tell you which one because we know if you're the right person, you will find it. It's hidden in a safe. Again the one is classified. Once you do find it, the combination is 22/44/66. PLEASE REMEMBER IT!

Anyway, so we were (Oh fine Sadie ill mention you!) I mean Sadie and I were just walking with our mom when this huge crash shook all of Egypt! We were traveling there with our mom or one of her business trips. We were rushed behind a sand-dune by our mother. Then after 30 minutes, she told us it was safe and to fallow her into a strange museum with a weird name so we stepped inside. There we were pursued down the hall. We were met by some strange looking girl that looked like she was from ancient Egypt herself. She was dressed looking like a pharaoh with a blue kope and sash. Her gleaming amber hair was tied back, and she held a staff with Egyptian carvings that looked as if it was smoking. She told us to hurry along with our mother. We fallowed them through endless hallways filled with endless statues and paintings. We kept running and running when we finally stopped at a door that was painted with many elegant colors and patterns. My mother said something I couldn't understand and the door slid open.

We entered the room cautiously. My mom told us to stand back wile she advanced toward a white, shinny stone. It had glowing blue dancing around it. She said a chant: "_Koba hasahd mothorda_", I had no idea what she was saying. It didn't matter. Then a bright red beam appeared. Then a figure popped out. It was glowing red; it had a sun shape around his head and orange clothing. He spoke to my mother. "How many do you intend to relece?" my mother answered "Well, 3 including you of course." "Your wish is my command" he answered and with that to more beans of light, yellow and blue burst from the stone. The blue had a figure too. She had a flowing river pattern on her clothing. She glowed blue. The yellow figure also glowed. He had just a discombobulated figure. He had orange sand swirling around him. My mother gasped. "Ra, Anuket, Seth… Seth, you better be on our side no because Carter and Sadie defeated you." The god named Seth just grunted. Then the white stone exploded in a shower of gold dust, the figures vanished and the next thingI know, we were rushed on a plane, which by the way the flight attendants had the heads of cats, anyway we were rushed home by our mother to go see our dad.

When we got home, pur dad was over joyed to see us. I told him about the figures and the stone. It was a big mistake. After I was done, he sent me straight to my room where I couldn't do anything. Sadie being the "little angle" didn't get in trouble. (Damn it Sadie! Sorry she just punched me) The next day, a strange man was outside the door to pick us up and take us somewhere. I can only hope we aren't in trouble…..


	2. Mia changes everything

**Sadie's POV**

I only hoped we weren't in trouble…..

I'm sorry my idiot brother never described anything. He has brown curly hair. He is tan (sorry I don't want to seem bad by saying black). I on the other hand, have light skin with straight brown hair. I fallow my mother and Carter fallows our father. So anyway…. The mans name was Amos and he said that he was our fathers brother, but we weren't that sure. He took us away with him because these strange men in black capes were attacking the house with crossing beans of light. The light came from staffs like the one Mia held in the museum. "Come quickly!" he said as we were running down the sidewalk.

We stopped on the top of a tall building. I have no clue how we got there, but then again, I wasn't really paying attention to where we were. "Ok….there's nothing here!" Carter and I said. "Look again." Amos said. We both stared ahead again, but this time we saw a mansion right in front of us. We advanced inside.

There was a weird statue in the foyer. It was a cross between a fox, cat, and human. "That's Bast." Amos said. We stared in awe. Then it moved. It pointed to a large door on the far door. "Please children, go in there and get the book next to the green one." Carter went forward first. _"HesaHasa" _the door swung open. "Wait, how did you do that?" I asked. The look in his eyes said that he didn't know, it just happened. We stepped inside. "Uhhhhhhhh…." I said. "There all green!" then Carter looked around. _The one next to the green one?_ I thought. We started around the room opening every book, only one other problem: Amos didn't mention anything about the cover. So we grabbed about every book there until we found the right one. Just when we were about to give it to Amos, the whole room shook and it collapsed. "Sadie?" Carter shouted. I could tell that he was buried as well. Then Amos came in to cheek on us. "What the hell happened?" he shouted. "We were just" I started, but Amos interrupted me. "I don't give a shit what you say happened. Get the hell out!" Carter and I ran as fast as we could up the stares and locked ourselves in a room.

Then a tabby cat walked in the room. Before Carted could react I shouted "OMG! Muffin!" Carter nearly jumped off the bed he was so scared. (That's Carter telling me I'm weird…moving on)

Out the window there were about 50 French people with black capes running in and invading the house. We jumped out the window 2 escape but they kept on chasing us. They were cursing loudly and shooting beams at us and we were just barley getting missed. We kept running, ignoring Amos's calls to come back. We were running for what seemed like an hour when we ran into the strange girl Mia again. "Fallow me!" she said and with that we were drug into an airport. She pulled us behind a statue and whispered. "I don't want to tell you this but I have to: when we lost your mother…" Her voice trailed off. "What? What happened to her?" Mia answered in a voice so low Carter and I had to strain to hear her "S-s-she got k-k-k-killed." Both Carter and I were shocked, but did not pounce on her because we could tell she was terribly sad. Then she told us to fallow her quietly.

We arrived at a terminal marked _Station 1.025 _"Station 1.025?" Carter asked confused. "No time to explain." Mia said. She pushed a hidden button behind a curtain and a stair well appeared that lead nowhere. She pushed us through. It was dark but then it was quickly illuminated by several torches on the walls. Carter grabbed one and we proceeded forward along the passage. It got narrower and narrower. We had to walk sideways. Then it unfolded into the original width. Then the passage got so small that we had to crawl through it. Carter nearly burned one of his eyebrows off (Oh be quite you know its true) Then after we had been fallowing the passage for what seemed like 3 days, we reached a door. It opened by itself and we stepped through.

There were beautiful places I've seen, but this was just outstanding! There were buildings that looked exactly like Egypt, only one problem; they were painted blue, red, and yellow. _"Blue, red, yellow" _I thought. Those were the colors of the figures we had seen at the museum. We walked down a sandy path until someone pulled us into their house and greeted us. "I am Desmond Flower. Mia Flower's father." He said. He looked like he was in his 30's. He had straight brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. "Hi. Were Carter and Sadie Kane" I said. He gestured towards some chairs we could sit in. A second later Mia burst through the door. "I'm soooooooo sorry!" She yelled. She plopped in a chair and started to sob loudly. This time her kope and sash were the black of night. I started to approach her but her father stopped me. "It would be best if you just leave her be." He said. He showed Carter and me to our rooms. They were across the hall from each other. In my closet there was one set of clothing. It contained a kope and a sash. Carter also had one set of clothing. Only his contained a pair of Egyptian pants, a sash, and an Egyptian vest. We both had Egyptian sandals. We went into our beds. I was still thinking about what Mia said and why she said it. I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke with my room filled with dancing blue, red, and yellow lights. They graciously danced around my head in peculiar patterns. I went in the kitchen only to find Mia this time in a red kopi and sash. My brother was next to her in his vest, sash, and pants. They were eating these cookies that smelled like cinnamon. They were shaped like a red sun with a blue river and yellow sand. "Excuse me sir, but why is most of the house red yellow and blue?" Carter asked. "Because we believe in the three that have been released. The others only believe in only one." Mr. Flower replied. "Hang on. Where's Muffin?" I asked Mia. "Ummmm…" I could tell that she was hiding something. I let it go for now. I would ask again later. I took a cookie off the table and nibbled on it. It tasted unlike anything I've even tasted. It had cinnamon, chocolate, nutmeg, and some Egyptian spices. After that we fallowed Mia out of the house. She led us down a secret path. When we reached a certain building, Mia handed both of us a staff. We walked in through a door. There we met the strangest man. He had the head of a dog, body of a horse, and the arms of a man. He did not give us his name and neither did Mia. He led us to a room that again had the colors blue, red, and yellow. He told us to stand facing each other in the circle. "Duel." He said. Then Mia leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. Then he told Mia to lead us to another room. There she told us to practice the moves the taught us.

After we were done training, we were lead back to the room we started in. I'd rather not talk about what we did. It wasn't pretty… "Duel." He said again. "I can't fight a girl!" Carter said to the man. "You have no choice. Not if you want to find the mysteries of the triple pyramids. I made the first move. Carter "fell" to the floor moaning. I figured because he didn't want to fight me. The man excused me to go back to Mia's house wile he kept Carter for extra practice. I exited the room and made my way back the way we came. When I reached the house, Mr. Flower told me what he was making foe supper:_ Cat stew. _Now I know what happened to Muffin. "How could you!" I screamed. Mr. Flower answered "Now dear, Mia didn't know that this was your cat. I told her to get the nearest cat she could find." He wore a sad look. Then I jumped as Muffin walked in the house. "OMG I've missed you! I'm sorry Mr. Flower I didn't mean to yell at you." "I forgive you." He said. Relived that he did not kill my cat.

Later that evening when Mia and Carter came back, we had supper. Then Mr. Flower gave all three of us a present. I got an amulet that looked like an angel. Carters looked like a fancy R with an eye worked into it. I'm not sure what Mia's was. Then we went to our rooms. Carter invited Mia into his room. I wondered why. When they were in Carters room I eavesdropped on them. I looked through they eye hole and saw the strangest thing ever. Carter was kissing Mia! I mean just that's great and all, but he had a girlfriend. I mean no one likes the feeling of being cheated on. Then when I saw movement, I dashed in my room and shut the door and pretended I was reading. Then I fell asleep. I dreamed of being Mia in the situation I saw earlier. It felt weird. Number one: he's my brother. Number two: I felt weird because while I was Mia, I found out that she had a boyfriend! This day couldn't get weirder. First, I was put through this sort of combat training. Second, I thought my cat was in the stew I was going to be eating. Third, I see my brother kissing my new best friend. Last, I dream I was her.

The next morning I awoke with Mia at the foot of my bed. She told me that I was to fallow her. She led me to a room I'd never even realized was there. She hushed me inside. I found Carter. She told me to stand next to him. She held up her staff and said a strange enchantment. I felt power within me now. _Mia is sooooooo hot! _I heard Carter think. _Excuse me?_ I thought back. "Wait a minute. I can tell what she's thinking now?" Carter asked Mia. "Yes. It is necessary for your survival. You must set out today." Mia answered. With that she led us out of the room. Then we had a quick breakfast and departed. We left the village and we cane to a forest. This is the strange part. It's in the middle of the desert. We'd been traveling through the desert for hours seeing nothing but the occasional tumble weed. We decided to make camp and rest. Carters watch said it was 10:45. We would explore to mysterious forest tomorrow. It seemed very out of place. It was a very restless night.


	3. Pyramids 1 and 2

**Carters POV **

It was a very restless night….

I was dreaming a very peculiar dream. I was myself, except I had the wings of a bird and the tail of a lion. I was hovering above a place that looked like it was on fire. Sadie was next to me. "Look Sadie. I k..." I started to say. "I know. I saw you." Sadie said. "Ok. Well let's go." She nodded. Then I woke up abruptly when Sadie splashed a bucket of water on me. "Get up! It's already 10am. We were supposed to leave two hours ago." I got up and we walked towards the forest. Sadie nodded her head. We entered the forest. Besides the trees, there were cats, monkeys, and frogs in this strange forest. "Look!" I said. Sadie looked were my finger was pointing. There was fountain. It was filled with soup! "Awesome! I'm starving." Sadie exclaimed. She started to mover towards the fountain, but I stopped her. "I've heard stories about this place. Who ever drinks from the fountain becomes filled with immense power, but that person will become full of themselves. They will destroy everything around them. You should stay away from… SADIE!"

It was too late. She had already drunk some of the soup. She started running towards the end of the forest. "Come on. You can be my asset. I can find the mystery all by my self. Fallow me." She pulled me behind her. We were running faster than 3 cheetahs. When we were out of the forest, we came upon a river. We swam through with no problem. Then we came to a giant mountain of sand. "Well hello." It said with a deep voice. "Ptah." Sadie said. The sand figure nodded what I thought was its head. "You may pass if you answer one question. Where do you intend to go?" "We are going to the triple pyramids." I answered. The sand god nodded and let us pass. From there we walked the desert for a week. Then we came upon the first pyramid: the yellow. We advanced towards it. On the door was a symbol. It looked like sun that had somehow been made into almost a puzzle piece. "BOOM" I looked over to my side and saw a cannon ball. Then I looked at the pyramid and there were cannons over the whole thing. Sadie and I turned to face each other. "Magic!" we said in unison. We raised our staffs and said an enchantment. Beams of light shot out and blasted every single one of the cannons. We went to the door and stepped inside.

Inside there was a sand pit in the middle. There was also a switch and a large bolder. A locked door lay on front of us. We found a key on a high ledge. I grabbed it and unlocked the door. We proceeded down the stairs. In the next room, there was another sand pit. When Sadie stepped inside the sandy area, a door sprung up, locking me out. All I heard was a bunch of yelling. Then the yelling stopped and the door lowered back into the floor. "These things popped out of the floor and attacked me. I had to use the magic staff. Its fine there gone now." Sadie explained. We exited the area and moved forward. Then there was yet another key I picked it up and moved along. When I found a locked door, I was ready to unlock it, but Sadie pulled me back and pointed at the floor. There was quicksand. I used some magic to make a bridge to cross. Sadie and I crossed it and unlocked the door. This time we emerged in some sort of arena made of quicksand. We both sunk through. _Were dead! _Sadie thought. _Don't think about it._ I thought back. When we were done sinking, we were in yet another room. This time we were inside a maze of quicksand. We had trouble navigating it because once you went over a tile of sand, it started to disappear, so we couldn't stand and think of which way to go. After about 50 tries, we finally found the exit.

The door pushed open. When we walked through, we found Mia. She was tied up against a pole. "Go!" she said. Sadie and I ran. Then we came to a room with a bunch of stain glass. There were pictures of Zelda, Link, The King of Hyrule, and The King of Red Lions. "These look familiar." Sadie said. I nodded my head in agreement. We walked to the other side of the room wile admiring the stain glass. We got to the door and passed through. There we found an enemy. It looked like a fish with two legs and two flippers for hands. It held a sword that had to be ten feet long in one hand, and a big, round metal shield in the other. We both advanced. Sadie was a little scared so she tried to run out of the room, but the door had already sealed shut. Then we both advanced on the Zora. We tried to strike it, but every time we tried to hit it with magic, it just blocked it with its shield. Then I had an idea. I told Sadie to back off. She fallowed me but then the Zora stuck her in the back. I instructed her to go sit down wile a dealt with the monster. I advanced forward and said an enchantment. It knocked the shield away. Now I could just keep hitting it with beams of light. After about ten hits the Zora fell to the floor. A chest appeared. I walked over and opened it. I pulled out a golden set of three triangles. They were arranged like there was a large triangle and a smaller triangle had been cut out if the middle. "That is a triforce." I turned around. There I saw a man with a snow white beard and hair. He wore a long red coat. It had the triforce in the middle. It was strange. The triangles seamed to glow with some sort of power. "It is a symbol of ancient Hyrule. It is a very special symbol. It seams as if you and you sister have taken over the pieces that Link and Princess Zelda held. Courage and Wisdom." Sadie gasped. "So that means, that were kind of like the chosen ones?" Sadie asked. "Yes it does. You each have great power. But only when you work together, can you save your father." The man said. "I beg your pardon" I said. "But who are you?" "Oh how silly of me. I didn't introduce myself. I am the first king of Hyrule." "OMG really! I was studying about you in school." Sadie exclaimed. The king nodded.

After talking to the king for a while, the triforce split so there were three little triangles. One flew towards me and another flew towards Sadie. The triforce was placed on the back of each of our hands. There it glowed with power. "The third piece belongs to an evil wizard. He captured princess Zelda many, many times. I think that he might have captured her again. His home is inside the largest pyramid…_Red_." I stared at the beautiful stain glass picture of the princess. She was to pretty for anyone to take. Why would someone be evil enough to capture her? The king pointed to a door at the far side of the room. Sadie and I walked towards it and entered.

In the middle of the room, there was a podium that was shaped like the symbol on the door. Floating just above it, there was a tiny glass orb. The name _Ptah _was inscribed on the small glowing orb. I picked it up. I placed it in my pocket. There was a blue door at the other end of the room. Sadie and I went through. There we found a boat that was red. It had the head of a loin. "Hello." It said in a voice that sounded very familiar. "I am the King of Red Loins. I will take you farther along on your journey." Sadie nodded. We both jumped in. "Ugh. I can just swim there. Come on Carter, let's go!" Sadie said as she jumped out of the boat. "She drank some of the forbidden soup didn't she?" the King of Red Loins asked me. "Yes." I answered.

Sadie then tripped and fell unconscious. All I could think of was "will she be ok?" About an hour later she awoke. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" I exclaimed. She just looked at me and gave me that _do you think I care right now _look. I took a deep breath and sat down next to her. "We must continue if you ever want to save your father." This time Sadie decided to come on the boat with me. As soon as we started moving, these weird I guess you can say octopus things popped out of the water. "Use your staff!" the King of Red Lions shouted. I raised my staff and shot magic beams of light at the octopus things. They vanished a in a cloud of purple dust. We pressed on for what seemed like days. The King of Red Lions finally nodded and told each of us to look forward. As soon as I looked forward, I gasped. The water in front of us was a dark green, it seemed like it was a black hole in the middle of the ocean. Just when I thought I lost it, a giant blue pyramid rose out of the water. _Wow! _I thought. I could tell Sadie thought the same thing. The King of Red Lions slowed down and led us inside.

As soon as we entered, we had to solve a riddle. The riddle read…

"_First think of a person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, _

_The middle of middle and the end of end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word. _

_Now string them together, and answer this, _

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Sadie yelled. "I don't know. But we will have to figure it out." After about 20 minutes of thinking and trial-and-error, I shouted out the answer. "SPIDER!" The statue that had the riddle written on it shook and then dissolved. There was a stair case where the statue used to be. Sadie and I took the stairs. When we were at the bottom of the stairs, the door slammed shut and locked itself. "Not this again!" I said. But, instead of a Zora, this time it was a band of Salafos Warriors. When ever we used magic, it just passed right through their bodies. They held swords and I thought if we took the swords, we might have a chance to defeat them. With the sword on my hand, I lunged and the Salafos Warrior dissolved into a cloud of purple dust. We did this to about 24 others until they were all gone. The door in front of us unlocked but the one behind us didn't. "Well I guess we have no choice but to press on." Sadie said. The other side of the door held the same riddle as the beginning of the pyramid, but in very small print at the end, it said…

"You must work together to solve the puzzle after this one…"

Neither of us knew what that meant. All we knew is that it was extremely hard to read. After we both shouted "SPIDER", we figured out what it meant. Apparently we had to think and work together. We had to solve a complicated math problem, say the three lays of motion, and solve another riddle. Now believe me, it wasn't as easy as it sounds. Sadie wouldn't cooperate at all and all she could think about was how cute a boy at our old school is. (Ok Sadie you can stop whining and hitting me now!) After we **finally **completed all the tasks, the door opened and glowed gold for a few seconds. I knew the orb was in there. We entered and the god who came out of the white stone appeared. We both bowed in respect. "I, Anuket, will let you obtain the blue orb if you answer one question: what will you use it for?" Simultaneously, we both answered that we wanted to save our father. Anuket nodded. There was a flash of light, then, she disappeared. Sadie went up to grab the orb. Both of us were instantly transported back outside.

"You have done well." The King of Red Lions announced. "Now, you must face your hardest challenge yet."


	4. A short talk from The King of Red Lions

**Sadie's POV**

"Now, you must face your hardest challenge yet."

We then set sail shortly after that. Nether Carter or I knew what that meant but, at the moment, it didn't matter. About an hour later, Carter broke the ever-going silence. "What did you mean when you said "now you must face your hardest challenge yet"? The King of Red Lions stopped moving and looked down. "Sigh. I thought you would ask soon. Well as you know, you and your sister defeated Seth at the pyramid 3 years ago. But even though he promised he wouldn't turn against you two, I have a bad feeling that he will in the end. This is not a certain thing, nor is it written in stone, but I do know I have seen many bad things happen. I just don't want you two to be the next to perish. You see, Seth has had a long connection with Gannon, the evil wizard. He may have turned against him but I'm not sure, so you two better be careful when we get there. Do you understand?"

Both of us nodded. _Well that was exciting pep talk!_ I though to Carter. _I agree. _He thought back.

It would defiantly be interesting when we arrived.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry I haven't written a chapter for The 3 Pyramids in a couple months. My computer got a virus and everything deleted. I can't even turn it on anymore. I will try it retrieve the files and get the chapter I had written. If I can't get to it, I will try to rewrite what I had. It might be a while, so try to be patient. Thank you for your support!


	6. Important Author's Note

Hi guys!

The story The 3 Pyramids will no longer be continued due to the fact that I couldn't retrieve my lost files and I have no more fresh ideas. I have ideas I could use, but they have all been used in other Fanfiction stories or in the real book. I will be writing other stories in the near future, but this story will no longer be continued. Thank you for reading this story while it was in progress.

The author,

Dani


End file.
